Talk:Battle of Tsavo
Untitled If no one minds me asking, does anyone have any idea when the battle for Voi took place? Spartan 501 05:44, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Late November/early December. --Ajax 013 16:27, 20 December 2007 (UTC) where it took place ~25km from the center of Voi the cliffs are just from the "digging" that the Covies did. H3 ph34r the grun7y-n355 4nd ^^y 1337 5kilz 15:54, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Victory!? Can someone explain how this was a UNSC victory. Truth activated the portal. and there where huge casualties on both sides. But I would say that the outcome of this favored the Brutes more than the humans. Pryo 'Zarkum 23:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Same Time How is it that the Battle of New Mombasa and the of Voi, took place during the same time. There several facts on how there are few months apart. retribution isn't the sanghelian fleet who take part of this battle CF 0 18:02, 27 May 2008 (UTC) same time as the second battle of new mombasa i dont think so, John was in both at the same time i donr think so. CF 0 16:17, 8 June 2008 (UTC) The Flood They need to be added to the combatants columns since they did take part in the battle near the end.SPARTAN-177 01:01, 1 October 2008 (UTC) "Introduction" section In good wiki writing, there should never be an "Introduction" section. In all articles, the "introduction" should be the lead section i.e. the section without a heading at the top. Also, the first section of an article like this should be named "Background" and be used for background information. At the moment, it is a summary - which is what the introduction is supposed to be. Time to rewrite in my opinion. Thoughts? The 888th Avatar (Talk) 12:00, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Edit I edited the part whre it said the UNSC had one survivor. I played it on the higher diffuculties and managed to save alot more.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 00:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Battle of Crow's Nest article? Hands up who thinks the Battle of Crow's Nest warrants it's own article, apart from me of course. If it originally had it's own article why merge it with Voi, if we had a Battle of crow's nest article it would give much more detailed information, same applies to the battle of tsavo highway. How about the battle of voi simply being the actual battle in the city of voi rather than on the outskirts. :It was moved because a "battle within a battle within a battle" sounded stupid. To be honest, I think that we should move this article to "Battle of Tsavo". Tsavo is the region where the majority of the African fighting occurs. While Crow's Nest is some 14km from Voi, it is still in the Tsavo region.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 15:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I've also thought about this and it seems to be the only name that would make sense, since Crow's Nest or the Tsavo Highway aren't in Voi. However, since the events of Sierra 117 should also be included, the name should refer to a larger region, as that level apparently takes place in Tanzania. Still, hard to think up a better name than Battle of Tsavo since "Battle of Eastern Africa" might be going a bit overboard. --Jugus (Talk | ) 19:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC)